conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary Hale Comstock (United States of Columbia)
'Zachary Hale Comstock '(born July 1st, 1965) is the 1st and present President of the United States of Columbia, he is the Commander-in-Chief of the United Columbian Armed Forces. he attended the United States Military Academy and majored in political science and military tactical strategy. He was a United States Army service member during the Second American Civil War, and aligned himself with the government in Columbus, Ohio and was assigned as a General of the United Coalition of States, which he fought to remove Eastern control in Florida, South Carolina, and North Carolina and stopped Appalachia's advancements into Ohio and in the South. The Comostock Doctrine is the ruling code for governing the United States of Columbia, it insures several very liberal tendencies, but associated with extremely patriotic practices. His Doctrine also dictated the creation of Central Columbia, which he fashioned based on the layout of Washington D.C and Indianapolis. Most Southern and Northern Democrats agree with most of his policies, and claim that his doctrine is a guiding force for the re-birth of the United States. Biography Early Life Comstock was born on July 1st 1965 in Des Moines, Iowa, while his family ran a farm, his father was a military service member and his mother worked primarily for a local Ford factory. Most historians will note that Comstocks early childhood was filled with little diversity and little outlook on other ideologies, growing up inside the Episcopal Church, he was invested with several liberal tendencies. He excelled in his high schools academia, and his Congressional Representative, a member of his churches congregation recommended him to the United States Military Academy. His family lost their farm in 1982 due to unpaid mortgage's to the bank, he was forced to get a job at a local grain processing plant to try and support his families whom began to slowly fall into poverty deeper everyday. In 1985 he left his family with his savings and left to continue his education at West Point, which he majored in Political Science and Military Strategy and Resource Control. He graduated from the Academy in 1989, and gained the rank of Captain in the United States Army, he was positioned with the 101st Airborne Division and was present in Desert Storm. After returning from the Middle East in 1993, he was presented with the rank of Major. Comstock was deployed into Iraq in 2001, leading a division of soldiers in to Baghdad. When entering into a small alleyway in Southern Baghdad, him and his unit were attacked and ten of his soldiers were killed, Comstock was shot in his leg, causing him to fall from his position on a turret and landing on the ground causing a concussion. When he returned to base, he was stricken with grief, and refused to talk to any of the medical staff, he was returned to the United States to be treated for his combat stress, he was placed in Charleston, West Virginia in 2002. Comstock ventured to Southern West Virginia where he settled into a coal mining town and settled a quiet life, he was baptized in a small creek and became involved with a small Baptist Church. During his life in Appalachia he created the basis of the American Christianity, which accepts the fact that Washington's victories against the British were divinely guided, and that with this act by God's Providence would ensure that America was God's new Israel, and that the Americans would be Gods newly chosen people. Category:United States of Columbia